worldsapartfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamarind
Lt. Tamarind was a warfighter in the service of the [http://worldsapart.wikia.com/wiki/Pegasus_(Pathfinder_Ship) Pathfinder Ship Pegasus ''] ''in the 72nd Solar Century. He foresaw the battle ''Pegasus ''would have with Aurelians in the Bodicea system and attempted to prepare the crew for the conflict. After the battle, he remained behind on Bodicea and fomented an effective resistance (the Defiance) against the Aurelian occupation.He subsequently became a revered figure on the planet Bodicea, which he helped liberate from the Aurelians. Early Life Tamarind was born Praetorius Jarad Transcanada Dar Lufthansain the City of the Common Good on Republic. His father was a educratic administrator in the city's educational system, and his mother a nutrition systems advisor. At the age of 13, he auditioned for and won a role in a newly formed vocalizing ensemble, Non-Threatening Eye Candy (NTEC), composed entirely of aesthetically compelling adolescent males. He moved to the City of Assurance, which was the headquarters of the Entertainment Consortium that held the ensemble's contract. The four-member ensemble was promoted by the Ministry of Music and achieved respectable popularity for their renditions of popular songs. He was known as "Jarad -- The Shy One." When Non-Threatening Eye Candy disbanded ("took a break while members pursued individual projects') five years later - their popularity having waned and strife between members of the ensemble resulting in the group spending more time in group therapy than performing music -- "Jarad" traveled to Sapphire on a whim to spend some time in the Arcadian Highlands. He was pleased to be able to travel in anonymity, as NTEC's music had never caught on on the planet Sapphire. He happened across a group of boys about his age with fresh-shaven heads sitting in a cafe in Evergreen City. He engaged them in conversation and discovered that all were recruits in the Order of Sumac; an Order of Warrior Monks and Priests that served to protect the peace of Sapphire, and prepare for the day the Dark Forces of the Crusades, or the Tarmigan Menace, would return from their long slumber. After spending three days in their company, "Jarad" sent word to Republic to distribute all of his assets to the unfortunate and give away all of his personal possessions. He entered the Sumacian Order and was taken to the Unreal City --- the Secret Sumacian Warrior Complex located deep in the Mountain Forests of Arcadia. He took the name Tamarind and immersed himself in Sumacian indoctrination; learning the Precepts of Battle, the Art of War, and the many other myteries of the order, Advancing from Novitiate, to Precept, to Adept before being requested by the Sumacian Masters to volunteer for service in the Odyssey Project; using one of the places won by the Order in the Planetary Lottery. He was told he had a significant destiny. Tamarind had been known as Jarad Dar Lufthansa when he was growing up in the City of Assurance on Republic . He had been a member of Non-Threatening Eye Candy, the exceedingly popular teen-boy vocalizing ensemble. He had left the group just as it began its descent from popularity in order to join the Sumacian order, where he desired its discipline and the inner tranquility that came from an orderly consciousness. Life Aboard Pegasus After training at the Odyssey Project Academy, he was assigned to the Pathfinder Ship Pegasus, and assigned to the ship's Tactical Core with the rank of Tactical Lieutenant, serving under the TyroCommander Phil Redfire and Sumacian Warmaster General Kitaen. In the Sapphirean year 7325, Tamarind was instructed by Warmaster Kitaen to offer his services assist Tactical Core in developing defenses to protect the planet Bodicea from an imminent Aurelian attack. He deduced that Aurelian agents had been on the surface for sometime, softening the planet for conquest. Tarmind was stranded on the planet when the Aves Basil crash-landed during the height of the Aurelian Assault. ((Book 3: Bodicea)) Life on Bodicea On Bodicea, Tamarind organized a Resistance to the Aurelian Occupation. Hiding deep in the forestlands, he organized the survivors of the assault into a potent resistance force. Category:Characters